


in the night

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [21]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, brief mentions of cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You love me," Dean mumbles into Derek’s neck as he lays himself on top of his mate and kisses the skin there gently. </p><p>"I tolerate you," Derek grunts back fondly as his muscles start to relax with the weight of the hunter on top of him, "There’s a difference."</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the night

"You love me," Dean mumbles into Derek’s neck as he lays himself on top of his mate and kisses the skin there gently. 

"I tolerate you," Derek grunts back fondly as his muscles start to relax with the weight of the hunter on top of him, "There’s a difference." Dean tuts and nips gently at the skin where neck meets shoulder and can’t help the grin when he feels the small shudder that it earns him, "C’mon Der, man up. You can admit it, it’s okay - I’m incredibly lovable. And handsome." 

The werewolf huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes, “And also very humble.” Dean just grins and rolls off of him and onto the bed next to the other man, brushes a few pieces of hair off his forehead, “Clearly. Those are my three best traits.” 

There’s a fond smile on Derek’s face as he scoots closer to Dean in bed and rests his head on the other man’s shoulder as Dean’s hand comes up to run through his hair, “I thought your three best traits were your ass, your dick and your face.” Dean scoffs half jokingly as he pulls Derek closer and mumbles in mock offense, “I  _ **knew**_  you only liked me for my body…” Their legs get tangled together somehow and eventually Derek ends up draped over Dean with the hunter’s free arm slung possessively across his back. 

"Mmm," Derek hums in agreement as he nuzzles into Dean’s neck and kisses it gently, not so subtly enjoying his scent, "You’ve found me out."

"Clearly I’m just a piece of steak to you," Dean mumbles affectionately as he continues running his hand through the other man’s hair lazily. "You’re a really hot piece of steak if that makes you feel better," the werewolf deadpans and smiles against his hunter’s skin. Dean can’t help but laugh, "Has anyone ever told you that you should be a poet, Derek Hale?"

"Just this really cheesy guy I know," is the mumbled response Dean gets from the younger man. Again, Dean grins, "He sounds hot." 

Derek chuckles, “He’s alright. His best friend, though…” Dean makes a small whining noise and pokes Derek’s shoulder, “ _ **Duuude**_ , what did we say about discussing Cas in bed?” 

He can’t help himself when he replies, “That if we’re going to talk about him, it’s in threesome negotiations only?”

There’s no reason for him to look up and see Dean’s face (because he already knows that the older man is bright pink and looking anywhere but at Derek) when he mumbles, “I fucking hate you, you dick.” 

"Mmm, you love me," Derek responds sleepily and cuddles closer to Dean. 

The hand in his hair doesn’t stop and Derek’s almost asleep when he hears Dean murmur, “Yeah… I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> because secretly I ship this as hard as deancas. suck it.
> 
> read it on [tumblr](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/post/58440937952/you-love-me-dean-mumbles-into-dereks-neck-as)


End file.
